A Shy Girl's Christmas
by the shy writer 4221
Summary: Gumi is shy and timid.Her parents are usually too busy for ey're even too busy to spend Christmas with her!Luckily,she has Gumiya to cheer her up. Rated T just in so,this is really long,but I didn't want to write a two shot,cause I'm lazy like that.


**5,258 words. If you subtract my notes here and at the end of the story. I didn't think it'd be this long! I just really wanted to take a break from writing Rin and Len fluff! At the same time, I desperately wanted to write Gumi and Gumiya fluff. I was kind of in what I call fan girl mode when I was writing this. Which means some of this, in my opinion, might not make sense. I just wanted to write this for fun. Time for me to stop blabbing, let's get to the story!**

**JK, first Disclaimer: I don't own Gumi or Gumiya. Otherwise, Gumiya wouldn't be just a gender bend, he'd be Gumi's official boyfriend.**

_**Now**_** let's get to the story!**

**Gumi POV**

"OMG! Can you believe it!? He actually asked me out!" fan girl screamed my best friend, Miki. I softly smiled at her. My eyes showed content behind my thick, huge, circular glasses.

Her crush since 5th grade asked her out today. Piko was his name. Miki claimed she acted completely composed when she answered. Knowing her, that's probably a lie.

Oh! Er, sorry! My name's Gumi by the way! Sorry for being rude! I'm in 9th grade. My last year of middle school. I'm a very shy and timid person. My only friends are Miki, Piko, and Gumiya.

Gumiya lives next door to me. He's really quiet. Not like me. People describe him as cold and unapproachable. I don't quite get how we get along so well, but it works somehow. Oh! He's not walking home with us because Miki told him she wanted to talk with me about personal girl business.

"That's great Miki. Where will you two be going?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. He said he'd surprise me! I can't wait!" squealed Miki. I nodded. ...It's the same with her and Gumiya. We're friends because we kind of just clicked.

In grade school, everyone would tell her to shut up or be quiet. I didn't mind her talking so much, so she just kept talking to me. Then I knew everything about her. And I told her everything about me. It was kind of an automatic friendship.

"Oh yeah! How are things with you know who?" Miki asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed and looked down. I purposely forgot about one thing. I've had a huge crush on Gumiya since last year. Only Miki knows about it. My parents are gone a lot, so I haven't gotten the chance to tell either of them.

"I-er, well, um, I-I'm not t-t-too sure." I stumbled over my words. Miki giggled and patted my back.

"Don't worry Gumi! It's Christmas time! Who knows? It could happen." Miki told me optimistically. I gave her a small smile.

"Also, when are your parents going to come home? I really want to meet them!" asked Miki, excitement filled her eyes. Oh. Right. I spent all day trying to forget about this.

"They aren't coming." I mumbled quietly. I tried to stop the tears. I'm always a quick one to cry. Miki's ears seem to have adapted to my small voice, because her smile dropped automatically.

"No, but, that's...It's a week till Christmas. They can't leave you alone for the holidays again. They just can't." Miki said, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. I couldn't even answer her. I could never talk when I cry. All I can do is cry.

Miki hugged me tight in her arms. She gave me a shoulder to cry on. If only she was at my house more often. Maybe then I wouldn't cry as much at home.

For the rest of the way home, I told Miki what happened.

This wasn't the first time I'd been alone for Christmas. But this is the first time they promised to be here.

I remembered. At Thanksgiving. My parents called and assured me that their strict boss was finally going to let them come home for Christmas. I was so excited. This would've been the first time since I was 3. But last night, my mom called.

She said in an apologetic voice, "I'm sorry Gumi. Our boss just told us he changed his mind. I'm so sorry. We-," she stopped and sobbed, "We can't come for Christmas. We're both so sorry Gumi." Before she could say anymore, I hung up. I spent the rest of the night crying.

When I was finished, Miki hugged me again.

"Hey! How about you come to my house for Christmas? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind! No one comes to our house!" offered Miki as we got to my house.

"Oh! No, I wouldn't want to burden your mother. Please don't worry. This isn't my first Christmas alone." I politely declined. Miki had an unsure look on her face.

"Ok, fine. But call me if you need anything! Bye Gumi! See you during break!", I flinched. I'd forgotten that it was Winter Break now. Since it was the Friday before Christmas. The only friend I'd have for the next couple of weeks would be Gumiya. Miki would come over sometimes. But her parents are a bit strict. I'm not even quite sure how they'll react when Miki tells them about Piko, but it'll work out in the end.

I opened the small gate to my house. I walked along a stone pathway until I reached my house. It's a two floor modern house. It isn't too big, but it also isn't too small.

I unlocked the door and went in. The first thing I did was check if anyone called the house phone. I figured that one person would be on that list of messages.

Surely enough, I was correct. Gumiya's mom, Sonika, had left 28 voice messages. I suppose she was worried since I didn't come home with Gumiya.

Surprisingly, when I checked what she said in each message, it was Gumiya's voice.

"Hey, did you get back home safe? Just wondering.", was what almost all of the messages said. Does this mean he worries about me? I lightly blushed when I thought this. Then I shook my head. He probably didn't want his mom to worry.

I dialed their number and called. Almost immediately, I got an answer.

"Hello? Gumi?" said Gumiya's voice on the other end. I thought I could hear a small giggle in the background.

"Um, h-hello. I-I j-just wanted to let y-you know I-I'm safe at h-home." I said as confidently as I could. Although I did stutter a lot.

"That's good. Why do you stutter so much anyways?" Gumiya asked, in a monotone voice.

"I-I'm not t-to sure why. I-I-I seem to j-just d-do it." I answered. I waited to hear something. Eventually, I heard him shrug on the other side of the phone.

"Ok. So, do you want to actually talk in person?" asked Gumiya. We were neighbors after all. I suppose it's a bit silly to talk on the phone, when we could easily talk in person.

"Um, y-yeah. O-ok." I replied quietly. With that, he hung up. I put the phone down and went outside.

He was already waiting. Behind his glasses-that are just as thick as mine, but not quite as huge- he had a bored look looking up at the grey sky. It looked like it was going to either rain or snow.

"Um, h-hello." I greeted quietly. It looked like he flinched a little.

He turned to look at me, then he said, "Your too quiet. It's surprising when you actually speak up." I looked down and blushed lightly.

"S-sorry." I apologized quietly. He walked over and petted my head.

"I never asked you to apologize." he muttered. I nodded my head apologetically. For a minute or two we stood in silence. I'm not quite sure why it was easier to talk on the phone. Maybe because there was a given subject? I'm not too sure.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew through the already cold winter air. I flinched a little. I'd forgotten to bring a jacket. I blushed as I tried to hold down my skirt.

I looked up at Gumiya. I blushed even harder. The wind blew his hair just the right way. It seemed to make the features I found most handsome, even more wonderful. I realized why it was easier to talk on the phone. I couldn't see his face and get nervous. All I could hear was his voice. There are, of course, more reasons why I like him, his looks a bit of a bonus I suppose. I had to look away in order to stop blushing.

When the wind died down a little, he asked "Hey, when are your parents coming?" My heart sunk. Before I knew it, tears filled my eyes.

**Gumiya POV**

Crud. Don't tell me Gumi's parents aren't coming. I saw her fists clench and unclench at her sides. A habit she tends to do when she's trying to stop herself from crying. I hated it when she cries.

She opened her mouth to answer me, but nothing came out except a sob. She quickly closed her mouth again. I knew that she could never talk when she's crying.

I stayed silent and let her cry it out. I glanced to my side. God. I really hate it when she cries. Looking away, I gently patted her head. I know how lame that sounds, but I can't hug her like Miki. I wouldn't feel...comfortable.

Lately, I've had this weird feeling around Gumi. It isn't bad, in fact, I've found myself liking it. I've noticed every little thing about her. I can't help but worry about her whenever I'm not with her. And my stomach and heart...I don't know. They get some weird feeling. I told my mom this, but she said the most ridiculous thing.

"OMG! Your in love!" squealed my mom. I couldn't believe she said "omg'.

"Nope. It isn't." I said. Mom had a mischievous look on her face.

"_Sure it isn't_! Well if that's all then, I have to go up to tuck your little brother into bed.", with that, she left me to ponder my feelings.

Anyways, back to here and now.

I stood in that position for awhile. I was surprised to hear her whisper, "Th-th-they p-promised. I-I-I w-was so h-happy." That's when I felt my heart shatter. My eyes widened. Why do I feel heart broken right now? Is it cause she's crying?

Before I knew what I was doing, I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. I could feel her tears soak through my shirt. I could feel her shaking on my shoulder. I couldn't let go. Not when she's crying this much. Who knew a simple question could lead to this?

For some reason, the image of her when that huge gust of wind blown came into my mind. I could feel my heart beat go faster. She looked...kinda cute. Wait! Forget I said that! But I couldn't help but blush a little when that image came to mind.

When I felt her hands tug at my sleeve, I remembered what matters right now. Gumi. I looked down at her. Her eyes were red and puffy behind her glasses. Even with that, she looked...pretty. Before I could think anymore, she said, "I-I'm done n-now. I-I'm sorry." I smiled at her.

"Idiot. I told you to stop apologizing.", she gave me a little smile. With that my heart stopped. What's wrong with me?

**Gumi POV**

He isn't cold. He isn't unapproachable. Well, he isn't towards me at least. He's all the good traits to me. I'm pretty sure that's what I like about him.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it, Miki, Piko, and Gumiya were there.

"Merry 2 days before Christmas!" greeted Miki. I gave a small nod and gestured inside. Miki skipped inside, while the two boys walked normally inside.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" I asked quietly. Piko and Gumiya gave a small nod. Miki volunteered to help me make it.

When we got into the kitchen, Miki whispered, "So, have you and Gumiya gotten closer over the past 5 days?" My cheeks burned red.

I looked down as I answered her question. "W-w-well, I-I don't r-really know. I-I suppose m-maybe a t-tad b-bit closer. B-but I-I'm not sure." Miki nodded her head as she got the mugs out.

"Wow. You stutter a lot. Well, not usually when you talk to me. Just to Gumiya or when we talk about Gumiya. ...WAIT A SECOND! Oh my gosh! That's so adorable!" squealed Miki, a little too loudly. She realized this and covered her mouth.

"Whoops! My bad! But, this is an interesting development." whispered Miki. Still looking at the floor, I silently nodded my head. Well, there was something I was curious about.

"Um, Miki? If you don't mind, can you please tell me how your date with Piko went?" I asked. If possible, Miki's face brightened even more. Then, while the water was boiling, she went into full detail of her date. I was happy listening to her.

"It was the best night of my life! And to top it off, he, um...", she glanced down blushing.

"He...He k-kissed me. On the cheek.", my eyes widened and my mouth widened into a smile.

"That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you." I cheered softly. I don't quite know how it's possible, but I did.

We talked casually while we made the cocoa. When we walked out of the kitchen, the boys were talking. For some odd reason, Gumiya was actually blushing. That's rather rare to see. Or so I've heard. Piko had a content look on his face. I wonder why? I ignored the situation and set the two mugs I had down.

I saw Piko whisper something to Gumiya. Gumiya shook and blushed even more. After that, he gave Piko a cold glare. Piko was still smiling more than ever. Miki tapped my shoulder.

"I think he just pointed out to Gumiya that this is sort of like we're wives serving their food.", I was a tad bit offended. I could tell Miki was too by her tone of voice. Instead of setting them down she crashed them down. (Not enough to break them.)

"Well then, if you two are going to the stereotypical house wife situation, then Gumi and I can just leave!" announced Miki.

"Um, actually, sorry Miki. But this is my own house. I'm not quite sure if I should leave it to two of my-" Miki cut me off.

"Don't say friends! I don't know about you but I'm outta here!", with that Miki stormed off. There's that quick temper of hers. She hates it when boys are like that. She hates the stereotype that women serve the men. (A/N: I'm sure not a lot of boys are like that, but I've heard it. So yeah.)

Piko went out the door after her. Leaving Gumiya and I. For a few moments, I just stood in my place. Then, Gumiya patted the spot next to him on the couch. I was hesitant, but I suppose it wasn't Gumiya who made the silly comment. So I took a seat.

"Jeez. I never would've thought that Miki would get mad at Piko. That's a first." Gumiya said to me, breaking the silence. I nodded my head.

There isn't much to be said. I suppose. Suddenly, Gumiya grabbed my hand.

"Let's go to main street." Gumiya said simply. I had no chance to respond, because we were out the door before I knew it. He of course gave me time to lock the door.

We walked in silence. I tried hugging myself with both of my hands. It was terribly cold out. I didn't have enough time to bring a jacket. But, when I tried to raise up my right hand, it felt something. Then I remembered. He was holding it still.

When I tried to gently pull it away, his grip tightened. I decided to keep it there. I kept walking behind him.

Some passersby gave us funny looks. I looked away from them and down at the ground. Gumiya ignored them and kept looking forward.

When I saw a lot of bustling people, I knew we were here.

"What store do you wanna go to?" asked Gumiya. He turned around to look at me. I flinched a little. Those light green eyes seem to always make me blush.

"I-I'm n-not sure. I-I s-suppose the b-bookstore.", he nodded and we walked there, still holding hands.

On the way to the bookstore, I saw a beautiful necklace at a display window. I let go of Gumiya's hand and looked at it.

The necklace was silver. It had a small, not too showy, crystal heart. Inside of the heart were tiny diamonds forming another heart inside it. It was beautiful. I looked at the price tag. 154,440 yen ($1,500). My heart sunk. There was no way I could afford that.

I quickly walked away before Gumiya could see. I didn't want to worry him. A couple days ago, I realized that I worry him. I don't want to be a nuisance. Even on the most smallest and trivial things. I wouldn't want to be a burden.

"Hey, did you want that?" asked Gumiya.

"N-n-no. N-not r-really." I lied. He didn't say a word after that. I was a little happy when we got to the book store. 1. Because I couldn't wait to look at books. 2. Because I was cold.

* * *

I had a small grin when we left. I was happy about the books I selected. I was, however, curious. I wondered why Gumiya didn't get any books. I knew he isn't quite the book person. But then why'd he agree to go with me? Oh dear! Have I burdened him again?

When I was about to apologize, Gumiya said, "Hey, your shivering. Are you cold?" My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized I was shivering.

"N-no! I-I'm not c-cold at all! Er, a-also, I-I'm s-sorry. Y-y-you didn't h-have to g-go to the bookstore w-with me. W-w-where do y-you want to g-go?" I said in one breath. It was a bit tough, with my stuttering habit. He looked surprised at first. Then he shook his head and chuckled.

"Idiot. We're going home. That's where I want to go. Also," he draped his sweatshirt around me, "I'm no Einstein, but even I can tell your cold." I quickly tried to take it off, so I could give it back, but Gumiya was just as fast. He had a strong grip against my hands.

Somehow, his face ended up close to mine. We stood like this for a little bit. I could feel the blush creep on my cheeks. Suddenly, he pushed me against a wall. That's when I realized our surroundings. We were turning the corner to our neighborhood street. There was a brick apartment building on that corner. Almost no one was around.

He looked deeply into my eyes. I didn't want to look back. I didn't want my face to turn any more scarlet than it was. He touched my chin, and forced me to look at him. ...Oh dear, I was correct. My face felt so hot. Even in 0 degrees Celsius (32 degrees Fahrenheit).

When I looked close at his eyes, they seemed to be filled with lust. If it was possible, my dark shade of scarlet went darker. I didn't quite know what to do. For some reason, I was...scared. Gumiya's eyes widened and he let go immediately. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't know what I was doing.", he didn't look at me. I was surprised that he stuttered. He didn't wait for my reply, he simply ran off. I stood there motionless. My blush slowly disappearing and my face cooling down.

I only have one question right now. Why?

**Gumiya POV**

Crap. What did I just do? One moment, I'm trying to stop Gumi from taking off the d*** sweatshirt. The next, I have her against a wall. Even worse, when I looked closely, I could see her trembling a little. And her face looked scared. At first I didn't know why, then I realized it. She was scared of me. My heart broke when that occurred to me.

It only took a couple minutes for me to get home. I _was_ running after all. I quickly entered the house, went into my room, and shut the door. I was gasping for breath.

When I finally caught my breath, I remembered what Piko told me at Gumi's house this morning.

_Flashback_

_The girls left to go make hot cocoa. Leaving Piko and I in the living room alone. (You better not be thinking any Yaoi thoughts!)_

_I smirked at Piko as I asked, "How was it with Miki?" Just as I expected. His face turned pink in a second._

_"I-it was fun. No. It was _really _fun. The most fun I've ever had. She liked it too. And in the end...", he muttered the last part so I couldn't hear it._

_"What happened in the end?" I asked. Piko glared at me._

_"I kissed her on the cheek." he finished. I made a shocked expression to him. _

_"Woah. Well, seeing how mushy you guys were, I could tell it went well."_

_"Then why'd you ask?"_

_"Cause I wanted to see your reaction.", that made Piko give me a death glare. Then, he looked like he got and idea._

_"Well then, _I'll _ask you some questions. You absolutely _have _to answer them all _honestly_! Deal?", Piko held out his hand. Hey, I'm not some wuss. I shook his hand, and we had a deal._

_"Ok, are you friends with girls?", well that's a dumb question._

_"No, duh!"_

_"Geez, no need for the sarcasm. What are they're names?"_

_"Gumi and Miki. And my mom, if that counts."_

_"Aww! How sweet including your mom," I elbowed him, hard, "Ow! Sorry! Anyways, do you think a girl is cute? Just one that stands out. Not multiple!" I had to think about that. Then, the image of Gumi the other day when she was trying to hold her skirt down came to mind._

_"...Yes."_

_"Interesting...Do you worry about this girl?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you get a funny feeling in your stomach whenever your with her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who is she? Remember you _have _to answer!", crud. I was tempted to say 'Screw you.' But, once I make a deal, I keep it. Darn my stupid morals!_

_"Gumi.", Piko had a huge grin on his face._

_End Flashback_

After that, Piko told me that the last few questions show that I have a crush on Gumi.

On the way to the bookstore, I tried to figure out why, but I was distracted by her.

"Why do I like her?" I muttered to myself. Why did I feel this way? Do I like her huge glasses? The glasses that seem to make her eyes even more beautiful. Do I find it cute how she always stutters and stumbles over words? Do I admire her for always putting others before herself? Do I love the occasional smile she shows? ...I think I just answered myself.

Crud. This isn't just a crush. I love Gumi.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

I woke up. I groggily put on my glasses and looked at the calendar. My eyes widened. It was December 25th. Christmas.

I slightly nodded and went downstairs. I prepared some hot cocoa and pancakes for myself. When I was finished making them, I went to the table and ate (/drank).

After, I went over to the tree and unwrapped each present. I loved every single one! It would be rude not to. The only presents left were for my parents. I wished my grandpa could come. He's very kind and warm hearted, but he said that the snow was too heavy this year. He lives in Yuzawa. They always have snow during this time of the year. If only Tokyo was the same.

I went upstairs to my room to get changed, and store away the presents I got. I hope the presents I bought were good enough. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. I put on a light orange flowy, long sleeved shirt. With cream colored buttons down the middle and white ribbon trimmed the hem. I wore casual jeans.

When I was done changing, the phone rang. I rushed over to see who it was. My parents. I immediately answered.

"Hello Gumi!"

"Hi!", even if they couldn't come, this was enough.

"How's your Christmas so far?" asked my dad. I loved his kind voice. Just as kind as my mom's.

"It's good. How about you?", on the other end I heard two weary sighs.

"I'm sorry honey. We're really tired and we were hoping to see you." answered my mom. I wonder how they look? Do they have bags under their eyes right now? I hope not.

"You two should get more sleep. It'll be good for your health." I suggested, with a worried look on my face.

"Nonsense! If we sleep right now, then we'll be fired. And we need this job for you.", I shook a little when she said that.

"W-what?" I shuddered a little.

"Well, your what keeps us going. By doing this job, we know that you'll be provided for and that's enough for us." my mom answered. I quivered even more. They worried about me.

"Please don't. Don't burden yourselves with me. I don't want to make you worry about me." I quietly begged. Before they could say another word, I hung up. Of course, I was crying.

Why? Why am I so weak? Why can't I go one day without crying? Why do I have to worry everyone? Am I useless?

I decided not to cry on Christmas. I weakly wiped my eyes and tried to force myself to stop crying. I decided to, for once, be strong.

I spent the afternoon reading the books I'd been given. At one point in the afternoon, Gumiya's mom came over. She asked me if I wanted to go over to her house for dinner. I politely declined. When she asked why, I said that I didn't want to be a burden on them on Christmas. At first she looked surprised, then she said in a firm voice, "Gumi Megpoid, I won't force you to come over. However, you should _never _think of yourself as a burden on others. Ok?" I politely nodded. She smiled and said merry Christmas.

I only nodded, so she wouldn't worry. I resumed reading my book.

* * *

I was washing the dishes, when I looked out of the kitchen window. It looked out onto Gumiya's back yard. There was a metal gate surrounding it.

When I looked up, I saw Gumiya looking at me. I jumped back a little out of surprise. He gestured to his back yard. I slightly nodded. I could go to his backyard through the gate.

I cleaned up, put on a scarf, hat, and jacket and went outside. Gosh! It's so cold! I remembered when I checked the temperature today. It's supposed to be -5 degrees Celsius (23 degrees Fahrenheit). The one good thing I suppose is that it's cold enough to snow. Although Tokyo almost never gets snow, it's still possible, right?

"Hey Gumi.", I shook a little. I didn't know I could get so deep in thought about the weather.

"H-hello.", this time, I brought a jacket to avoid another awkward situation. We both stood in awkward silence. The last time we talked was when that happened.

"Uh, Gumi," he held out a small box, without looking at me he said, "Merry Christmas." I hesitantly took the box from him. I thought I saw him shudder a little, but I figured it must've been my imagination.

The box was wrapped in silver colored paper, with a red ribbon wrapped around it. I read the tag. It said, "To: Gumi From: Gumiya -You owe me." ...What?

I took off the ribbon, and carefully took off the paper. I took the cover off the box. I gasped and my eyes widened when I saw the crystal and diamond necklace.

"H-how...h-how c-could y-you afford th-this?" I asked, I was unsure whether he heard me or not. He shrugged and said, "I used my money, money I found around the house, and also now I owe a few debts. But I'll pay them."

I looked up at him. My eyes were filled with tears, but this time they're tears of joy. Gumiya must've seen this, but mistook them as tears of sadness.

"Are you ok? Don't worry! I only have to repay Piko, Miki, and my mom! Seriously, are you ok?", I nodded my head and walked up to him and hugged him.

He quivered a little. I was about to let go, before he pulled me in tighter. I blushed a little. My head rested on his firm shoulders. Could anyone see us? Now that I thought about this, this is a little embarrassing.

I was going to let go, but he whispered in my ear, "I love you." Before I could react, in one swift movement, he took off my glasses, pulled up my chin, and gazed into my eyes. I think. That was when I realized he hadn't come out with glasses.

Our faces were so close. I could feel his breath. Our chests were close as well. I could feel his heart beat that seemed to be going at 100 mph right now.

From the blur I could see, he seemed to be closing his eyes. I-I could see where this was going. I closed my eyes as well.

He leaned down and kissed me. I can't quite describe the feeling. The feeling of your first kiss is indescribable. In my opinion.

I'm a bit happy and...a tad disappointed, when he doesn't get passionate with it. I enjoyed the simple kiss, but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what Miki meant when she told me that she saw a couple passionately kissing or French kissing. Her face scrunched up a bit, but I'm not sure.

I ended the kiss. Although I have to admit I didn't want to, I needed a moment to breathe.

He looked at me with anticipation and I giggled. "I love you too."

**Sigh. Love. If only I had a boyfriend. But I don't. Forever alone and friend's with a whole bunch of boys. TTATT Anyways, I hope it wasn't too long or tedious or both. I was seriously so tempted to write them kissing a bit more passionately! But neither of them have that kind of personality! To do it at first, I mean. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! (I _need_ to know just how big the Gumi and Gumiya fandom is!)**


End file.
